


Enslaved to You

by coffeeflavoredtears



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1700s, A/B/O, Abuse, Alpha John Laurens, Eventual Romance, Henry Laurens' A+ Parenting, Kidnapping, M/M, Murder, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Omegaverse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeflavoredtears/pseuds/coffeeflavoredtears
Summary: Alexander had his whole life ahead of him, and could almost afford to move himself to the Americas.That was until he was swooped up into the slave trade, being sold to a wealthy family. He got his dream of going to the Americas, just not in the way he planned.Now Alexander is trapped, forced to learn quickly that his life no longer belonged to him. His life was not just worth a hundred dollars at most.John was always rich and spoiled, getting whatever and whoever he wanted. The alpha had never been told no in his life, and when a loud immigrant is bought by his father he decided to take what he wants.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Enslaved to You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PolidL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolidL/gifts).



> This was inspired by @hqpoli on instagram! Please go check them out they're amazing and they have diddly dank plots.   
> Also go follow me @sidarathomas ily and ty

Alexander didn’t know where he was. All he remembered was walking along the docks, helping gather supplies and carrying things to a ship as it prepared for departure when he remembered someone grabbing him. But that was the last thing he could remember. Now he was bare, his eyes covered and his hands and feet chained together. He couldn’t see but he knew he was standing. 

He also sensed other people in the room with him. There was shouting and screaming, hearing people being hurt. That was when it had hit him. He’s been working the docks. He’d been snatched up and shipped off. He had plans! He was so close to being able to afford his trip to the Americas and now what? It was all taken from him? Would he ever get out of this situation?

He shifted, and the next thing he knew there was a heavy object brought down on his head and he fell unconscious again.

…

The next time he woke up he was being dragged somewhere from under his arms, struggling to try to gain his footing and try fighting back. He didn’t belong there. But they only smacked him down again, Alexander letting out a loud cry in pain. He was from a small trading island, and was used to seeing the slaves being brought in and out at their port, but he had never thought he would be dragged into it like this. He had thought he would be making his way to the Americas to live there as a citizen and fight in the war, not like this, beaten and bloody, covered in sore bruises he could feel forming as he was beaten with a heavy, hard object.

He didn’t know what the object was but he knew it hurt. After a while of being left in the dirt he was dragged up. He heard talking. And lots of it. Someone started describing something and he realized it was him they were describing. No. This wasn’t happening. He heard people making offers, though one voice was louder then the rest, speaking loudly and harshly. That was the voice that “bought” him. He was humiliated as they took the blindfold off, leaving him completely bare as he was dragged to a wagon, the chains on his hands and feet still on as he was shoved into a small cage like structure, where there were three other people in there, all dark skinned. 

He didn’t stop arguing with the men who put him in there until he was yet again knocked unconscious.

…

Again, the next time he woke up he was being dragged, this time much gentler. When he tried to regain his balance he realized it was other slaves, who had already seemed to take pity on him from his injuries. They were much more understanding when he awoke and allowed him to walk on his own, a pretty young girl softly leading him by his arm.

“Be careful around here. The ones who bring you may seem like the vicious ones, but this family won’t hesitate to kill you if you fight them.” She said quietly as they entered a small, broken down building. It was filled with hay and would have resembled a barn if it wasn’t for the fact there were no animals in the room, only disheveled and weak looking people.

Alexander could only nod along as he was led through and shown around, not remembering too much. His head was throbbing and he was in immense amounts of pain, yet he knew all this of course. He’d met plenty of slaves in the trade in his time working on his home island, and they all told him the same thing when he would speak to them or slip them some food. He needed it for himself usually, but he would occasionally help one of them out, seeing how much worse they had it. At least he had been free.

Now he was in their place, with no visible way out of it.

They eventually stopped by a bin of what looked like rags to Alexander, though as the woman started to dig through he realized what it was. It was a bin of clothing, and after a few she held something up to him. “This should fit you well enough… You’re definitely on the larger size right now.” She commented, and Alexander was confused for a brief moment. Back home he was known as skinny and small, not larger, though as he looked around he was one of the more fit people there. Everyone else was small and weak.

It disgusted him that this was how these people were treated.

Thanking the woman softly, he found an empty closet like space to get changed in, uncomfortable with the thought of people watching him change. As he pulled on the shirt it was still very loose around his shoulders, taking a moment to process things.

Only weeks ago he figured, considering the time the ship would have taken, he was a free man with a whole life ahead of him. Surely they noticed he was missing now and somebody would think it suspicious he was gone but his money wasn’t.

But that was only wishful thinking that they would know the first place to look. 

He was truly and utterly lost in the world, and his last chance at a good life had been taken from him through someone else’s greed for money. He had no hope of getting out because he could tell it was far from home. The weather was extremely different, and unlike the cool breeze with the sun, it was sweltering hot here.

At some point he left the closet and went out to find out more about where he was, though it lead him nowhere other than the same lady from earlier grabbing him by the arm and leading him somewhere new. “Come on, it’s almost dinnertime.” She said softly. Alexander decided he liked her. 

“What's your name?” He asked softly as he allowed her to lead him. 

“Maria. And you?” She asked as they got to a table with a long line, the pair getting in the line.

“Alexander Hamilton... “ He said softly. She nodded and held onto his arm.

“I see, well I figure I should give you sime tips around here. The Master’s son? Avoid him at all costs. He has this habit of picking up omegan slaves he decides he likes, and they either end up pregnant and dead a week later, or they just suddenly disappear… but we all know what happens to them... “ She said softly. “Most of the slaves here are betas, but a handful of us are omegas… of course a precious alpha would never be sold into this life for profit,...” She sighed softly. 

“But again, please be careful around him. Enough people have been put to death because he just so happened to get bored…” Alexander felt bad as she watched her sad eyes, knowing she had to have had some first hand experience of this. So this really was his life. He would be here until he died, and apparently would possibly end up the fuck toy of some spoiled rich kid who kills omegas when he gets bored of them.

It was disgusting, and his anger only rose. “That’s sick!” He said angrily, no care for how loud he was being. “You can’t just do that! He shouldn’t-” Alexander was cut off as Maria covered his mouth and pinched his arm.

“Speak quieter!” She snapped in a whisper, shooting him a glare. “He can do what he wants because his family owns us. It may not have been like that where you were before, but he owns you. If he says jump don’t even stop to ask how high, just do it.” She growled. “One instance of disobeying here could mean your life…” She said softly.

Alexander stepped away. No, he wasn’t just going to live like that. Nobody owned him. Not his father, not his cousin, or his old boss. He was his own person and they couldn’t just strip him of his rights as a human! “No! I’m not just going to bend over backward for some perverted kid! I had a fucking life planned out and money to make it happen, I’m not just letting people take that away!” He snapped at her angrily, clenching his fists.

The omega glared at Maria, a stone look on his face. “I’d rather die then listen to them!” He snapped, noticing the terrified look on Maria’s face, along with everyone else’s. He thought it was something he had said, but he heard a voice behind him. 

“Well if that’s how you feel then it can be arranged.” The voice was calm, and as he shot around he saw a tall alpha standing there looking down on him and everyone else, his hair tied up in a neat bun. Alexander went silent, not knowing how to react. This man could kill him with his hands if he so pleased and Alexander realized in that moment why these people just obeyed. 

Before anything else could be said the man grabbed him by his hair, angrily dragging him away as the omega kicked and screamed, both in pain and anger, trying to get away. He wasn’t going to let himself be killed like this, he  _ couldn’t  _ let himself be killed like this, but his fighting only seemed to anger the alpha more, feeling himself be thrown down to the floor in the grass, a heavy foot set on his chest. He was considered small even in terms of omegas, but he could tell this man was large in terms of alphas, coughing as the man pressed down.

“It would do you well to learn how to obey now or else you’re going to be in a world of pain.” He growled, and if this wasn’t enough the man spat on Alexander’s face, Alex usingv his arms ro wipe it away as he struggled to get away, the food only being pressed down harder. “Stop resisting. I could kill you right here right now with no hesitation if you really have an issue with this.”

As Alexander looked up, it really did hit him. He didn’t control anything anymore. The alpha standing above him could kill him and anyone he cared about in seconds and nobody would bat an eye because he was just a simple slave. The man, who he presumed to be the master’s kid, seemed to take his sudden silence as an admission of acceptance, because the foot was removed and he was yanked up by his arm as opposed to his hair and dragged into a building. It looked nice, but as he entered he immediately turned and was shoved through a doorway, stairs leading down.

Feeling himself be shoved a bit from behind he took it as a signal to walk forward, hesitantly walking into a dark basement. Once they were down there the lights were turned on, revealing a windowless stone room, dark stains on the floor. It only made him scared for his life even more.

Alexander barely had time to think before the alpha grabbed onto him again and brought him to a wall, attaching chains to both hands and both feet. “What are you going to do?” Alexander questioned, a bit scared. The chains were loose enough he had about a three foot radius from the pole in the center of the room. 

The omega got no response though as the man rummaged through some things, pulling out a pair of scissors and some kind of gag looking object. His eyes widened and he tried to move away as the gag was forced into his mouth, tasting like stale fabric, tears in his eyes as he continued to struggle. He expected the scissors to be used to hurt him, however his clothing was cut off despite his muddled protests.

At this point he could tell the other could care less about his modesty, looking over Alexander’s nude body almost thoughtfully, though Alexander could never be sure. He considered himself lucky when the other simply left him there without a single word to him.


End file.
